Such monitoring and control devices have previously been described. DE 20 2008 009 320 U1 describes, for example, a monitoring device which includes an optical switching rail having a monitoring sensor to prevent risks posed by moving machine parts in, for example, the door region. The monitoring device also comprises a sensor assembly for a wicket door for detecting the closed position of a wicket door. A slack rope switch is also provided which is activated when sliding of the door is impeded by damaged lateral slide rails which would lead to slackening of the towing rope of the door. So-called crash switches may additionally (e.g., in the case of plastic sheet doors) detect a jumping of the doors out of the sliding rails to stop a dangerous movement. The above shows that a number of sensor assemblies and/or detection devices have been provided to perform various safety functions. Most of these sensors or detection devices are cabled with the aid of spiral cables or are adapted to be operated in a wireless manner, which requires that they provide their own power sources. The plurality of such sensor detection assemblies require a large installation effort while being susceptible to malfunctioning due to complex electrical contacting.